


Seahorses Mate For Life

by choking_on_gold



Series: Between Coffee Breaks and Kisses [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Also there’s quite a lot of food, Fluff, I take no criticism, M/M, Pining, slight mentions of bombing and getting hurt, so if that’s not your thing don’t read, specially from Derek, there’s quite some pining, they are 5 year olds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choking_on_gold/pseuds/choking_on_gold
Summary: "He’s kept quiet for all this time, but there was something - a feeling in his gut - that told him he wouldn’t be able to keep this charade up for much longer."Sequel to “Cherries and Strawberries”
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, historians would call them friends...
Series: Between Coffee Breaks and Kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135352
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Seahorses Mate For Life

**Author's Note:**

> I’m turning this into a super long slowburn, full of one-shots and cute little moments between the boys and this coffee shop, so this is the second part to it! The first one is titled “Cherries and Strawberries”

“Pretty boy! Whatcha doin’ tonight?” Morgan sat on Emily’s desk as he leaned over the divider to talk to his friend. 

“Oh, I was going to re-watch this hour-long documentary on seahorses! I’d ask if you want to come, b-“ before Reid could finish his sentence, Morgan interrupted him. 

“Sound good! I’ll be there at 8!” He spoke as he leaned off the table and moved towards his own desk. Spencer’s face lit up like a Christmas tree as he gasped. 

“Really?!” He said with the brightest smile on his face as he frantically started packing his stuff. Morgan stared in adoration for a little bit before he started pacing his own belongings, but Reid spoke up again before he could say anything. 

“You are going to love it! In my opinion, seahorses are one of the most fascinating creatures, and I re-watch that documentary every now and then, and even though I have it all memorized, it never seizes to amaze me!” Derek gave him a small smile, and the young man mumbled something about leaving now to get everything ready- including popcorn, earning a chuckle from Morgan. He was on his way out when he turned around and sprinted towards Derek’s arms, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Morgan hugged back immediately, furring his brows in confusion before he heard Reid’s muffled voice, barely above a whisper. “Thank you!”

<\- —————— ->

It was about 7:50 when Morgan left his apartment, making his way over to his friend. He wore a tight black t-shirt, a grey hoodie, and some dark rifle green cargo pants to match. He made his way out the door and into his car, making sure to pass by the trusty coffee shop, getting him and his boy their favorite deserts. He knocked on the door once he reached it, and was met by Spencer’s shy smile on the other end. He stepped out of the way to let Derek in, beaming happily when he noticed the bag on his hand and sniffed, getting a whip of the pastries. 

“You didn’t!” He locked the door as quickly as he could, trying not to waste any time, as Morgan just chuckled, kicking off his shoes to the side. 

“Oh yes I did!” The smiles across each other’s face could make anyone wonder just how their cheeks weren’t hurting. Derek made his way around Spencer’s couch, but before he sat down, Reid stopped him. 

“Oh no no no no no, we’re staying my room because the CD doesn’t work on the player here for some reason, and besides, I wanna be laying down, so...” he said, as he cooked his head towards his bedroom, disappearing behind the door, with Morgan following suit after. 

There was a bowl of popcorn on the nightstand, and the bed was set on the corner of the room, a TV at its feet above a drawer cabinet that seem to be a couple hundred years old. There was this rustic design to Reid’s bedroom that didn’t seem to match the rest of his house, and though Morgan had come over may times, he’d never actually enter the boys room, despite the desire to do so. You see, Derek Morgan had a problem. One he’s had for about 8 years. This... problem... had evolved within the very first year of him knowing the boy. 

He realized his problem the very first time Spencer got hurt. They were at some station in the middle of a case, when someone with a bomb around them decided to enter, their goal being to take out as many people as they could along with them selves. The team had all been injured, along with most of the officers at the station, but Derek could only think about Spencer. He realized then, his problem. This said problem being... he had feelings for the young man. He’s kept quiet for all this time, but there was something - a feeling in his gut - that told him he wouldn’t be able to keep this charade up for much longer. 

“Are you gonna keep staring or do you wanna sit down?” Spencer mumbled with a smirk, looking at Derek through his lashes. 

“Right, sorry...” he breathed out, taking off his sweatshirt and laying next Spencer. He’d completely forgotten the pies until he heard a slight hum come from beside him. He looked over to see Spencer biting into his pie, furrowing his brows in concentration, with a slight smile as he tasted the treat. 

“You’re doing it again...” he said, turning his head to meet Morgan’s gaze, snapping the him out of his thoughts once more. Derek blinked rapidly, before chuckling. “Anything you wanna tell me?” The boy whispered, looking at the TV and away from Morgan. 

“Yeah, actually...” he started, sitting cross-legged, facing the boy laying next to him. Spencer lifted himself upwards, holding his upper-body up on his elbows, looking at Morgan in curiosity. “When was...” Derek looked at him fondly before continuing. “When was the las time you washed your hair?” He smirked down that the boy, as he sat up to hit Morgan’s chest. 

“Morgan! You scared me! I thought it was something important!” He kept hitting the older agent’s shoulder as they laughed. Morgan grabbed the controlled from Spencer’s nightstand, pausing the documentary they were no longer watching, and he shoved the boy off the bed, making him nearly fall before he was able to catch himself. “I can shower later!” He whined, but Derek wasn’t listening. 

“Nah nah nah! You go wash that head of yours, I’m not gonna play with no greasy hair!” Spencer raised his brows at that, before scoffing, never once dropping his smile. He nodded slightly, smirking as Derek winked, before he grabbed the towel behind the door and disappeared into the bathroom. Derek watched as the boy walked away, eyes traveling all over. 

Spencer stepped out about 10 minutes later, noticing Derek’s pie was gone, and there were a couple extra bite marks on his own that weren’t there before. He rocked a white t-shirt with a brown cardigan and grey sweatpants. Morgan moved the cardigan out of the way to read the letters on the shirt once Spencer reached the bed again, drying his head with a towel. 

“Plain t-shirt” Derek whispered and chuckled as he read, poking Spencer’s side where the drawing of a paper plane was outlined on his shirt. 

“Did you eat my pie?” Spencer asked, earning another laugh from the older agent. “Derek! You had your own!” He smacked Morgan’s chest as he complained, and Derek spun him around, sitting the boy on his lap. 

“Shhhh, here”- he picked up the remote, and handed it to his friend -“watch the pretty seahorses!” He changed the topic as he started running his hand through Spencer’s hair, taking another bite out of the pie before handing it to him. 

“Hey, I saw that!” The boy complained again, as an untrustworthy smile crept onto his face, and blush rose to his cheeks when Derek just smirked and placed a soft kiss to the young man’s cheek. “This conversation is not over!”

“Uhum!” Derek furrowed his brows and nodded, turning the boys face back to the TV in front of them, as he resumed interlocking his hand with Spencer’s hair. He made braids in the boy only to destroy them again once he got to the ends, and repeated this for almost half an hour. “Spence?” He whispered once he noticed how relax the boy was and how he swayed slightly from side to side. He placed a hand under the boy’s chin, turning it sideways as he peaked from behind him, startling Reid awake. 

“Hm?” He asked, completely oblivious to the butterflies violently flapping their wings in Morgan’s stomach, some having the utter audacity to rise to his chest. “‘M sorry...” he mumbled softly closing his eyes again for a few moments, before opening them again, trying to brush it off as a long blink. “Tht’s weird, m’never happened before”- he mumbled again, rubbing his eyes as Derek stared in adoration once more. “I don’t usually fall asleep watching documentaries...” he said a little more clearly before a yawn. 

“Don’t worry pretty boy, here,” Derek lifted Spencer so he could slide off the bed, grabbing the pretty paper that had come with their pies, and bawling it his fist. He laid Spencer backwards onto the mattress, before pausing the CD and somehow managing to remove the covers from under Spencer, draping them over him as the boy closed his eyes again. “I’ll be right back, ok?” Reid nodded against his pillow while Derek left the room. 

The older agent returned to room a few moments later to find what it seemed like a fast-asleep-doctor-reid. He smiled at Spencer, letting his mind wander off again. 

“You really got stop doing that...” Spencer’s voice rang through the quiet room, bringing Morgan back down from the clouds. Spencer patted the bed behind him, moving closer to the edge to give the older agent enough space. Derek raised is brows as he made his way to lay next to Spence. “‘M take off your pants” the boy sighed out, earning a confused look from his friend. 

“Excuse me?” He took a step back, looking over the boy. 

“Don’t want your dirty pants in ma’ bed!” He mumbled grumpily. “You’re not getting in here with pants on, so if you want cuddles you gotta take them off!” He raised his brows as he spoke, not once opening his eyes, yet sounding much more awake them before. Derek just chuckled at the boys attitude, trying his hardest not to read into this. 

And he didn’t! He didn’t read into the situation until he was laying next the Spencer, and the boy sunk into his chest. He didn’t read into anything until Spencer turned around and was just a few inches away from Dereks face. The young man moved down a little, nuzzling his face onto Dereks chest, and placed one of his hands on Derek’s chest, draping the other one around his torso. It was impossible for Derek not to read into it. So he let his mind wander. 

He wandered what it would be like if they did this every night, and the next morning when they woke up? Would Spencer be angry? He didn’t want to think about that, so he played into the fantasy where he didn’t. Instead he thought about waking up next to a sleeping Reid. And the thought was enough to send him away into his own dreams. 

He woke up to the sound of a phone vibrating from under the pillow. Spencer was laying completely on top of him, with his head directly next Derek’s on the pillow, facing inwards where he breathed small puffs of air onto the older man’s cheek in his sleep. Morgan had a hand around the boys waist and the other draped to the side. He moved it to find the source of the frequency, answering the phone once his eyes had adjusted to the lighting from the window. 

“Morgan!” He mumbled sleepily as a squeal came from the other end of the phone, loud enough to startle Spencer awake. 

“What the _fuck,_ Derek?” The boy’s tone was annoyance, but a blush formed in his chest and made its way onto his face once he rose to his elbows and realized how close their faces were. 

“ _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!!!_ ” They heard Penelope squeal through the phone interrupting their longing stare. “You know what, Hotch wanted you here in 30 minutes, but you have an hour!” She said right before she hung up, not giving them any chance to explain themselves. When Morgan looked at the screen he realized he had Spencer’s phone in his hand, and he looked back at the boy above that was still staring down into Derek’s eyes. 

“I- I’m sorry, Morgan, I don’t know what happened, I just- I- I’m sorry!” He stuttered as he lifted himself off the bed, and made his way into the bathroom before Derek could give him a response. Morgan closed his eyes and sighed out as he got up to put his pants back on. 

“Hey Spence, I’m gonna... I’m gonna head out, I’ll meet you there, kid!” He spoke into the bathroom door, earning an ‘ok’ from the other side. As he was making his way out he heard the bathroom door open. 

“Wait!” Spencer called out, making Derek turn around. “We have an hour so... um, I was thinking, maybe we could pass by that coffee shop and get something to eat?” He asked shyly, fiddling with his hands. Derek smiled at him, as he made his way to the couch. 

“Sounds good! I’ll wait out here so you can uh”- he gestured his hands up and down Spencer’s body from across the room, making the boy look down. 

“Right! Ok, give me five minutes! The remote is on top of the TV, if you wanna watch anything...” he whispered, making his way back into his room, coming out minutes later with a white button up, and a 3 pice suit with different shades of brown. 

<\- —————— ->

They sat at a table for two near the door, and Derek went up to the cashier while Spencer stayed behind, staring at the waving flag the was placed on the other side of the window. Derek came back a few moments later with their pies and coffees. 

“Oh thank god! I’ve been dying to have one of these!” He said picking up the pie, taking a big bite out of it, making Morgan chuckle. 

“Pretty boy, you had one last night!” He laughed as Spencer tried to explain with a mouthful. He furrowed his brows as he spoke, covering his lips, as Derek just laughed harder. 

“ _Derek!_ ” Was the only thing the other man could make out. Spencer’s fake-annoyed tone rang between them, along with muffled and incomprehensible explanations and, of course, the older man’s lovely laughter. The boy finally swallowed his food before he began “complaining” again.

“As I was _saying!_ ” He mocked, widening his eyes and shaking his head playfully, making Derek giggle - _giggle!_ \- as he kept up his fake-annoyed rant. “I wouldn’t be craving this if _someone_ ” - he emphasized -“hadn’t eaten like half of my pie yesterday!” He smirked, knowing damn well Derek was having the time of his life. The older man put a hand across his stomach, trying to calm down his laughter - it didn’t work. 

“Alright, alright!” He threw his hands up in surrender, never dropping his smile, instead making Spencer smirk harder as he dug back into his breakfast. “I won’t eat your pie next time, I promise!” This earned him a skeptical look and a grin from the man in front of him, as he started on his own treat and beverage. 

They finished pretty soon after, and rushed to work as fast as they could. They reached the bullpen about 45 minutes after Garcia’s call, and made their way into the briefing room. 

“Why are you two so la- you know what, I don’t wanna know, just keep it professional at work!” Hotch told them from his place in the briefing room, and they shared a look. Before either one could explain themselves, however, Penelope winked at them, as she resumed where they’d left off. 

_Penelope Garcia,_ Derek thought to himself as they sat down, what have you done?


End file.
